The Water Soaked His Silver Hair Black
by pjsoles
Summary: Two years after the Sohma curse reached it's end, ex-rat Yuki feels himself drowning in regret and longing. He deals with his crazy girlfriend who trashes his apartment because she hates imperfection. He longs for the one who got away. Rated M for naughty, detailed sexual content and language. Yuki develops a bit of a dirty potty mouth at times in the story. Get the soap out!
1. The Water Soaked His Silver Hair Black

******I do not own Fruits Basket, or Simon and Garfunkel, or PJ Harvey's music. though that would be fun.******

 **"The Water Soaked His Grey Hair Black"**

5:30 AM. Late November. A chilly fresh feeling kind of morning. Yuki took a deep breath and gulped down his black as night coffee. His eyes were beet red from the midnight shift he had been working since 9:00 PM.

It was always hard at this time of his shift. His body ached for sleep, but he always built up enough wind to make it until the end of his shift. He fantasized everytime about going home and soaking in a piping hot bath and sinking into his bed.

Hopefully this morning, his fantasy wouldn't be wrecked by a certain someone who had the key to his apartment. His beloved miss Machi who liked to wreck his shit.

After the Sohma curse was lifted, he moved away from his old life. Away from the Sohmas, away from his dreaded childhood. Once Machi graduated from highschool, she started attending a college close to Yuki's. She often came by with that damn key he had given her when he graduated and she was still in school. He worked almost full time and and resorted to taking only part time online classes.

He wanted to support himself. He didn't want any debts to his family. It was the first time in his life that he felt free... _almost._

Aaaahhh. It was time to leave. He clocked out. He liked his job at the factory, even if it was monotonous.  
It paid for all of his bills, with even a little leftoverto save. Even though he grew up in a wealthy family, he enjoyed being crafty and frugal. Unfortunatley, he made the very poor decision to start a joint savings account with Machi. She started wrecking that as much as she did his apartment.

He still felt sorry for her, so for the time being, he let her enjoy some of his savings. However, he knew she'd rip him up a good one if she knew he opened up a secret savings account at another bank with his name only. He made damn sure to hide his statements asap, as she would often rummage and rip up his mail before he got home.

As he drove back to his apartment (he even got himself a simple little black Corolla), he saw everyone going to work, starting their days. His was just ending. They were drinking thier coffees, probably complaining about how tired they felt, soaking in the sunshine, enjoying having regulated circadium rhythms. It made him feel a little isolated, as if he was living in his own dimension, his own little world. Just like he did when he was locked up all the time by Akito. He shook the feeling off. He needed the money. It was a decent paying job for a college student, and it wasen't forever.

All he wanted was to go home, rip off his dirty work clothes, and relax in every way possible.

He attempted to walk into his home in his midnight cloudy haze and he tripped. He tripped over his desk that was flopped on it's side. He was pretty sure he sprained his ankle but he was too damn tired to deal with it. He looked around and saw that his mail was thrown helter skelter all over the ground. His beloved coffee maker was thrown on the ground. There was some sort of strange black substance on his wall.

There went his damage deposit...how would he explain this shit to the landlord. Machi always threw his stuff around, but these black marks was a first. "Machi, where are you?" Yuki said in a disturbingly calm manner with some fire boiling inside. No answer. She must have came, wrecked it, and left. At least he locked the door when she left.

Yuki decided to put the cleaning off until he got some sleep. Between the possibly sprained ankle and no sleep for over 24 hours, he couldn't clean if he tried.  
He decided to draw a bath in the tub that Machi threw a bunch of random objects in. He removed them begrudgingly, cursing to himself and noticed the black marks on the bottom of the tub. He couldn't get it to wipe off. What the hell. He'd just bathe in whatever it was.

He didn't care. He as a midnight worker.

The water was murky black as he laid in the tub. At least the water was piping hot as he had hoped,even if it had possibly carcinogenic black muck. Then he heard his front door slam.

He heard Machi cursing and fuming. If he haden't been so tired, he would have gotten up immediatley, stark naked, and seen what was wrong. Hugged her. Consoled her. But ugh not this Monday morning. He sighed and submerged his head face down under the water.

It would have been a good way to drown out most of the noise for a bit if it wasen't for her damn black muck in the tub.

Under the water he gurgled "Crazy Bitch". Something he would never say to her above the water. But on days like this, it was hard.

He was so tired from his shift and Machi's antics that he could have fell asleep under the water.

"Sounds like a good idea" he thought to himself.

"Nah"

He lifted his head from the black water, got straight out of the tub and plomped his wet naked body on the bed and went to sleep.

**** **This is my first Fanfiction. I've written about a gazillion essays in college, but I've never really written a story like this before. I've never used this site either so sorry for any mistakes. As you've probably guessed, I'm not a fan of the Yuki/Machi** **pairing. I know I should feel sorry for her, but I just really wanted someone else for Yuki. That someone else who is often displayed as an Onigiri :-). I plan to add more chapters to this story very soon, hopefully this week. I'm probably too old to be writing Fruits Basket fanfictions but ah well.*******


	2. Pictured Life

****I do not own Fruits Basket, obviously****

 **Pictured Life**

Yuki was up after a poor three and a half hours worth of sleep. The young man had not slept in over 24 hours since he got home from his shift that morning. He put his body through all that sleepless hell and still he couldn't sleep right. It's as if he was too tired to sleep. What little he did sleep, he was pretty sure he had nightmares during the whole time. Nightmares about being trapped. He dreamt he was at the bottom of a lake.

He tried to swim to the surface, but somthing was grabbing his legs, trapping him. This went on for what seemed like forever. He exhaled the last bit of breath he held, he saw the bubbles from his breath ascend to the surface, then everything went black. He awoke.

He lay there for about a half hour, doing nothing but staring at the ceiling. His arms and legs flaired out over the mattress.  
His eyes were still cherry red. His eyebags made him appear stoned out of his mind. His hair was spread wildy across his pillow.  
He had gone to bed without saying a word to Machi. He was a little relieved that he could not hear her.

He didn't want to get up. He knew she was probably in the living room watching his television. He was hungry though, so he trudged himself up and went out to hopefully find a bite to eat.

Yuki walked into the living room and there she was, sprawled out over the couch drinking out of a carton of his milk. He didn't really mind,  
considering that he had stuck his tongue in her mouth many times. Although, he did pay for that milk.

She didn't live with him, would it hurt to ask first? She never does. Perhaps the perfection of a full carton of milk bothered her. Yuki gave her a little smile, trying to put on a false sense of wellness. She didn't smile back. She just stared at him. He looked around at the clutter she made.

"So Machi, tell me about the black shit on my walls. Do you think the landlord will think it's art? I can't wait to show him." Yuki said sarcastically,  
still with the false grin on his face.

Machi narrowed her eyes at him and made a grumbling noise.

"Can you at least tell me what the hell this crap is!?" Yuki snapped.

The usual, monumentally sweet Yuki wasen't having any of it this morning. This was his apartment damn it. He was paying for it, and now he had lost his damage deposit, all because of her.

"It's glue with black paint mixed. So?" Machi hissed.

"Oh really?" Yuki said with a bizarre, maniacal expression on his face.

He didn't even bother to ask why she mixed the two. He just knew that it was totally congealed to his walls and tub and it would probably leave a stain no matter what he did. Not to mention the landlord just had the place newly painted over a month ago.

He could stand the clutter, the throwing of his items around the house. But on top of his lack or sleep, his need to get his school work done, and his hunger, his patience had reached it's end this morning. He decided to forget about the damages for a bit and go out to get somthing to eat.

He could have told Machi to leave, but that would add more headache than he already had. He'd deal with it later. He left her alone in his apartment.

She walked out the door, yelling at him "Where do you think you're going?"

"Out" he mumbled and slammed his car door.

He just wanted a quiet meal. He had a hankering for some of those crab rangoons at a Chinese restaraunt nearby. All the American students at his college were nuts about those things. He realized he didn't have any currency on him.

He did have his private savings account book in his little black Corolla though. He went to the bank and withdrew $20.00. He didn't care to eat out much since it was so expensive, but today he felt like he needed to treat himself. Normally he would bring Machi back some, but the hell with that. Not today.

He walked into the restaraunt and ordered 5 crab rangoons, steamed vegetables with white rice, and a Sprite. He knew he shouldn't be drinking sugary drinks since he was a midnight worker, but at least it didn't have any caffiene in it, he rationalized.

He went back out to his car. He didn't want the awkwardness of being seen eating alone in the restaraunt. He'd enjoy it more in the car, even if it was a little chilly out.

"Mmmmmmm" he moaned as he bit into the rangoon. Nothing like enjoying food without the company of your crazy girlfriend. "Don't Cry" by Guns and Roses started playing He hummed to it as he ate.

He always kept his car locked, so she couldn't get in and trash it, and so he could also hide his savings account book. He knew it drove her nuts to look inside his car and see all the perfection. He himself had learned to be alot cleaner these days.

With a girlfriend like Machi, anyone would learn to appreciate cleanliness.

He had to work that night at the factory. He knew he should try to get some sleep. But he couldn't stand the thought of going back to that apartment with Machi and trying to catch zzzz's. He decided to sleep in his car. It would be more comfortable anyway. Screw his schoolwork. It would have to wait. It's not like he could think straight anyway.

As he laid there, he imagined how things could have been different. He thought about his highschool life, how he lived in Shigure's house with that damn cat and sweet little Tohru. He smiled to himself as he thought of her. They exchanged calls pretty regularly. She was always afraid to call him with fears that she would be waking him up after one of his midnight shifts.

He was always afraid to call her because she was busy with her Mr. Perfect Dojo asshole boyfriend. He and Kyo, actually had starting getting along better after the curse ended. But Yuki still had a bit of a chip on his shoulder.

The thought of that damn ex-cat jamming his cock in Tohru made Yuki crazy with anger. He had to put on his earphones and jam to some heavy metal and run laps when he thought about it. He tried not to think about it. Just one more thing disrupt his sleeping.

Eventually, he drifted off to sleep in his car. Hopefully no one would walk by and bang on his widow thinking he was sick or somthing. He slept for about 2 and half hours, dreaming of Tohru, about the day they all went to the beach together.

She was laughing, and splashing in the shallow water. Sunlight beamed all around her, making the water sparkle. Her skin a tickled pink, blushing. Her little, perky

breasts bouncing. It was a better sleep, even if it was short. He had mess in his pants when he woke.

 ****** Naughty, naughty Yuki! I apologize if they might seem out of character. It's been a little while since I read the manga. I plan to reread soon. I'm kinda just going off what I remember. Anyways, I plan to add more chapters very soon, maybe tommorow. Chow. ******


	3. I'm Your Pain When You Can't Feel

Metallica inspired title. I don't own Fruits Basket or Metallica's songs/lyrics. Wow that would be amazing.

 **Chapter 3 -I'm You're Pain When You Can't Feel**

Yuki turned into the driveway of his apartment complex. Damn the mess in his pants. He really needed to start masterbating more.  
It's not like he was getting it on with Machi much these days either. He would never pressure her to do anything she didn't want to do, but when she did want it, the sex was very uninspired, dismal, and grey. When the curse was lifted, like any young man, Yuki could not wait to feel the joy of sex with someone he loved. He never really did, or if he did, then sex was very overrated.

Then he remembered what he was dreaming about before his erection exploded in his pants. "Oh hell" Yuki said softly to himself. Thinking of Tohru like that just seemed so...incestuous. She was after all, like a _mother_ to him...or so he thought.

Yuki, in the back of his mind, knew that was his way of dealing with the unrequited feelings he had for Tohru. He saw that Kyo was winning her. It put him in a state of panic that he had never felt before. Then he met Machi. She looked a little like Tohru. But her personality was like black and white compared to Tohru. She didn't have that warmth and sweetness that Tohru always showered him with when he lived with her in Shigure's house. He ached for those days.

Machi gave him somthing else. Somthing to occupy his tortured mind. He wanted to love and be loved. This damaged girl coincided with the anger and sadness he had built up inside, that he was repressing. Her rage, the way she threw things around, almost inspired him. Eventually, slowly, they became a couple. He came to accept that Tohru was with Kyo over these past few years. And now here he was, far away from Tohru. Here with Machi. His felt like all of the life had been sucked out of him.

Wasen't life suppossed to begin after the curse?

As Yuki stepped into his still uncleaned, and even dirtier apartment, he sighed and turned on his video game console.  
It appeared he had some time to do school work, but he didn't feel like it. He'd do it tommorow. Machi wasen't there (she was probably at one of her classes). He just wanted to play some games, get his mind off things. He decided to play a fantasy RPG that he had been really into. He named the dragon he was suppossed to slay Machi. Hopefully she would never load this game and see that. He laughed sarcastically as he slayed the dragon.

Then came Machi. Storming in the apartment. Yuki said hi and she just had an angsty look on her face.

"What's wrong?" Yuki asked, trying to sound concerned. The video game and crab rangoons calmed him enough to at least fake it.

She narrowed her eyes and sat in the chair across from him.

"You know, Thanksgiving is coming up. I'm going home to see Shigure, Haru, and all those other guys. "And Tohru" he thought happily to himself. Are you planning on coming too? He hoped she'd say no.

"Yes" she replied. Of course she would go. She would visit her brothers.

"Okay then. I have to work tonight. Please don't destroy my apartment more than it already is." Yuki said deadpan.

She stared into space, expressionless.

Days later Yuki returned from one of his shifts. More shit all over the place. More than ever.  
More of that damn black goo on the walls,his couch, even is game console! Machi lay on his bed in her daytime clothing.  
She must have just crashed there all night while he was gone.

Then he noticed one of his only pictures of him and Tohru was ripped to shreds.

Yuki's eyes went blank.

He walked over to her. He stuck his hand in her pocket gently, so he wouldn't awake her. He took the spare keys he had given her back when she was still in highschool. Nah, he thought. Why take them back? She probably just made another spare. Multiple spares.  
He decided to he'd have his lock changed.

If he could. He would. And he did.

Machi was no longer allowed there.

 *******Thanksgiving is coming up. Things are going to get awkward between these two. I plan on adding another chapter very soon, probably tomorrow again. My chapters aren't very long so it's pretty easy to do quickly, even if I'm tired from work.**  
 **I just wonder if anyone is really reading this. Fruits Basket is no longer in it's heyday or whatever you'd call it.**  
 **I would love to go back to those days. I had so many less worries back then. Anyways, later.********


	4. You'll Be the Death of Me

Title is inspired by Seether's Remedy. I don't own Fruits Basket or Seethers music (obviously lol).

 **Chapter 4 -You'll Be the Death of Me**

It was time to drive home. To Yuki, it was only home because Tohru was going to be there. He smiled, imagining her preparing their Thanksgiving meal. She would probably be fretting, all worried that she had to specially make side dishes to please everyone's taste. She always put extra leeks in his soup. Always ask him what he preferred, then soon he'd find it on the table waiting for him. That's Tohru. Always thinking of others. And that was Yuki, always thinking of Tohru. Not Machi.

Machi sat next to him in his clean car sulking. That's all she had been doing for the past few days since he had his lock changed. He wasen't too worried about it. He was just glad that so far she had not smashed his car windows open. He figured she never did because there would probably be witnesses. She never liked people to see her while in the act of trashing shit.

It was going to be a long drive.

Yuki had worked the night before, came home and got four hours of sleep. He was feeling a little too drowsy to be driving such a long distance. He needed a jolt. He pulled into the parking lot of that unhealthy fast food joint from America called McDonalds. He liked their lattes. Just what he needed to sip while he drove and listened to Machi's mumbling.

At the drive thru, Yuki said he'd like a large nonfat, hot, vanilla latte. He felt kind of girly asking for such a thing, but when it came to lattes, he'd put up with the embarrassment. He drove to the end of town before he took a sip.

"DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT!" Yuki screamed.

"WHAT!?" Machi barked angrily.

This...this...FUCKING LATTE! THEY DIDN'T PUT ANY VANILLA IN IT. IT TASTES LIKE SHIT!" Yuki howled.

It was strange, but Yuki had become alot more agitated in private. He was still the calm, polite young man in public, but when he was alone or with Machi, he would randomly cuss, somtimes for no apparent reason. It was good for him. He needed to vent somehow.

He didn't even have a plot of land to garden anymore. That was usually his outlet for stress. Cussing was the new thing. He was doing alot of it too.

"We're on the other side of town Yuki. Deal with it. Just keep driving." Machi mumbled.

Yuki gave her a crazy eye.

"This is my car Machi. I paid for it. I will turn around if I want to." Yuki said as he bared his teeth animalistically. It was if the spirit of the rat repossessed him.

Yuki turned the car around safely, and gracefully. Even when he was pissed, he was still a safe driver. He paid too much for the car to have it destroyed. He also had liability only.

He hit a two potholes on the way back. Wonderful. He might just get himself a flat while he goes back to address McDonald's mistake. That would be a good $20000+ yen (author note: I don't know if that's a proper estimate of yen for a tire but whatever).

He parked the car. He looked straight ahead and said "Machi, I"m going in. Don't trash my car while I'm gone. Just sit and wait.  
I need my caffiene. It soothes my nerves. Please understand."

He walked in and politely explained the mistake to the cashier. The cashier frowned and acted like a drone. She was covered in very morbid looking tattoes that screamed "I hate my life and I hate you." Yuki understood that customers could be huge assholes,  
but with a cashier who acted like this, it was no wonder. People like that only made it worse.

Nonetheless, Yuki kept up his polite demeanor, praying they wouldn't spit in his drink. If he was going to pay 4.00 for a cup of steamed expresso and milk, he wanted it right.

"Thank you" Yuki smiled to the cashier. The cashier stared at him blankly. Didn't say a word.

"Yeah Okay" Yuki thought to himself.

As Yuki got into his car, Machi's face was red, pissier looking than he had ever seen since he met her.

He sighed. "Now what?" Yuki said with his eyes closed.

"This" she hissed.

She held up a book. His book. His secret. His little private savings account book.

In Yuki's tired midnight haze, he had forgotten that he had it in the car. He forgot to stick it in his pocket, or maybe even his underwear, so she wouldn't find it during the long drive. He was always like this since he started working the night shifts. Never on top of things.

Yuki closed his eyes again. He took a deep breath.

"Machi. I work. I earned that money. I have let you spend quite enough of my earnings. I would like some of my money that I earn once in a while. I want to save for the future. I don't have to explain myself. It's mine. You have no right to it."  
Yuki said in a reprimanding tone.

He really didn't want to deal with this right now.

Machi started to scream and punch the interior of his car. She punched open his dashboard where he kept his insurance titles,  
she knocked over his latte. Then she took it and threw it out the window. She threw her hands over face and made maniacle noises.

"GET OUT!" Yuki screamed.

Yuki knew this would happen if she found the book.

Yuki knew he couldn't just leave her here, so he drove back to her apartment. She was just going to have to take a bus home.  
He couldn't handle being in the car with her for so many hours. He was good friends with her brother, and he was little afraid of what he'd say when he found out that Yuki refused to bring her home. But Yuki knew it was dangerous for to drive with her when she was like this.

Machi stormed out the car. She seemed to agree. He drove off without saying a word to her.

He subconsciously reached for his latte. "Oh right" he muttered.

He drove back to McDonald's and got another latte. The cashier looked at him like he was nuts. He took a sip when he got to the stoplight.

They screwed his latte up again.

 ******I just wanted to say I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. I doubt anyone is ever going to even read this story,**  
 **but that's okay. This is a joy to write!******


	5. Sweet Child of Mine

I don't own Fruits Basket or Guns and Roses music.

 **Chapter 5- Sweet Child of Mine**

Yuki blasted his music for most of the long drive. He had his cell turned off the whole drive. He got himself a good latte at the next town. He blasted his favorite music through his speakers.  
He cried a little bit on the way. That's what he loved about driving. He had privacy to cry and not feel like a pussy. He also had the freedom of gliding down the interstate. It was a private, but not trapped feeling.

Good for the soul.

Just then "Sweet Child of Mine" by Guns and Roses came on his radio.

 _"She's got a smile it seems to me,_  
 _reminds me of childhood memories_ _where everything was as fresh as the bright blue sky._  
 _Now and then when I see her face, she takes me away to that special place and if I'd stare too long,_  
 _I'd probably break down and cry."_

Yuki was amazed at how some songs just explained exactly how he felt. Sometimes he wanted to just call up the lyrcist and tell them they are the only one's who know exactly how he feels.

As the song progressed, Yuki recalled a time when Tohru tried to make him feel better after Akito spooked him by showing up to his school to torment him. She had him join a game with her friends. She wanted to bring him out of his shell and feel cared about. Then he thought about the soup she would always make him when he got sick. And then the special rat (or rather cute mouse cookie) she made for him special.

 _"I'd hate too look into her eyes and see an ounce of pain"_ the song continued.

"Yes" Yuki thought. He would hate to see any pain in her eyes.

If that damn Dojo fucking cat caused her any pain, he'd grow some rat fangs and kick his ass.

He finally arrived at the estate. He grimaced as he saw the building Akito always had him trapped in. He wished Shigure still lived out in the woods. He'd much rather be there.

He parked his car and got out. He saw the ex-dog burst through the doors of his new house. Shigure was excstatic to see him.  
Yuki would never admit it, but he was glad to see that damn dog.

"Yuki! You've come to eat with us!" Shigure chanted

"Gotta eat sometime." Yuki said with a slight grin.

"Is Tohru here yet?" Yuki asked.

"Hm? Oh she's on her way with Kyo." Shigure said.

"She's making our whole meal you know!" Shigure said excitedly as Yuki was looking to the ground.

A distant part of Yuki was hoping she'd magically dump Kyo. "Shame on me" Yuki thought. He didn't want to wish any unhappiness on Tohru. She was the sweetest, most wonderful girl he ever met.

"Hey, where's little Machi?" Shigure pondered?

"NOT HERE" Yuki smiled.

"Oh..." Shigure said without wanting to pry. As much as Shigure liked to play with people and be involved in his younger cousins lives, he knew now was not the time to pry.

Call it a dogs instinct, but somthing didn't smell right with Yuki's love life.

Of course, with Machi, Shigure never really liked the smell to begin with.

"It's chilly out here, let's go inside." Shigure chirped.

"Is Akito in there" Yuki asked.

"She's out right now. At the library I think. I got her into reading." He smiled

Yuki almost forgot how he never wanted to see Akito again for as long as he lived. He wasen't going to isolate himself from the rest of his family though. He'd just ignore Akito as much as possible. No eye contact whatsoever.

Yuki followed Shigure inside. They sat and talked about small, unpersonal matters. Shigure was a bit concerned about Yuki working midnights, but that brought up the topic of Yuki's newfound love for caffiene. Tea and coffee,  
Shigure loved them both. Shigure put the coffee pot on as they continued to converse.

Then a sweet little voice chimed in.

"Yuki! Shigure!" she cried. She must have heard them talking from outside.

Yuki ran to the door, burst it open, and attacked little Tohru with a big hug, not really giving a shit that Kyo was right next to her.

"Take it easy damn rat" Kyo said with a slightley annoyed look on his face. He probably wasen't going to act too crazy and jealous, considering that he had probably banged Tohru left and right everyday since Yuki last saw her.

"Dojo cat cunt fucker" Yuki whispered to Kyo out of Tohru's earshot.

Shigure heard the insult. He laughed. What strange new words Yuki had learned.

Tohru wore light pink overcoat, black leggings, and cute little grey boots. She had little white diamond studs in her ears and just a touch of gold glittery eyeshadow and light pink lipgloss. She didn't need blush. She did enough of that on her own.

When Yuki hugged her, he could smell the strawberry scent of her lipgloss. It was the best smell ever, he thought.

They went inside. It was time to create some fun festive times.

 ******I don't have much to say. I will say the latte screwup thing just happened to me. I had to drive back in and have them fix it.**  
 **I take my lattes very seriously.******


	6. Someday Girl, You

**I don't own Fruits Basket. The title is from a Bob Segar song. I don't own his music. Or Britney Spears. I don't know if I'm suppossed to credit that or not but whatever. Lol.**

 **Chapter 6- Some Day Girl,You'll Accompany Me**

Tohru said she needed to go to the grocery store before she started preparing for tommorow's meal. It felt just like old times to her, Shigure would give her some yen for what they where hungry for and she'd go to their local grocery store. She knew all the cashiers and managers there on a first name basis. Yuki cherished the times they went grocery shopping together, especially when he was alone with her. He wanted to relive it.

"Tohru, are you going with Kyo to the store?" Yuki asked.

"No, he said he had to practice his martial arts. It was a long drive here and his legs cramp up and stuff." She gave a weak smile.

"Oh, well, may I come?" Yuki asked sheepishly. He felt weird asking to be with her since she became an item with Kyo.

"Oh of course! I would love it if you came! We always shopped together in highschool!" She gleamed.

Yuki felt a false spring of hope. He knew getting her was hopeless, but it made him feel good to know she wanted him around just for company.

Yuki had his own car now, but he really wanted to just walk with her. However, he thought it might be rude to not offer her a ride when he had the capability. So he did.

"Oh wow! Yuki this car is wonderful! It's so shiny and pretty! Oh did I say pretty?, I'm sorry I didn't really mean it that way! It's very masculine and tou-" Yuki stopped her short.

"It's okay Tohru, I'm not offended at all. After all, I drink nonfat vanilla lattes. I guess I am feminine." He chuckled.

She giggled. They got in his car and drove off.

Kyo watched from a distance. He felt a little boiling ball of rage building up in his blood. His eyes narrowed before he did some kind of roundhouse martial art kick in the air.

"Shit faced rat" he growled.

What was he worried about? He won Tohru. HE WON. He finally had beat that rat. He lived with Tohru. She loved him. She had SEX with him. He made a sinister grin and proceeded practicing his martial arts moves.

Yuki pulled into the driveway of the grocery store.

"You know Tohru, we could go to that Global Food store. It was the next town over, about 30 minutes away.

"Oh! I wouldn't want you to waste gas money! That's a bit of drive, isen't it?" Tohru said concerned.

"I'm not worried about it at all. I've always wanted to go there. I think it would be fun. You could experiment with new ingredients you've never had before." He smiled

She brightened and looked very excited.

"I'm definitely paying you Yuki. I work in the dietary department at a school. I can afford it since Kyo helps me with the bills" She pulled out her purple Hello Kitty wallet.

Yuki pushed it away.

"No way, my treat" He smiled.

Tohru knew she was going to make it up to him later, or at least sneak the money in his coat pocket.

He got on the interstate and she was practically bouncing in her seat she was so excited.

He put it on a station that was playing Britney Spears "You Drive Me Crazy". Tohru sang along happily. He knew she liked that song.

When they arrived at the Global Market, Tohru didn't even know where to begin. She was so thrilled her palms where sweating. She was so in her element.

Each aisle represented a different country. She thought she could maybe try her hand at making a few new ethnic dishes on the side of their main course meal.

"Oh Yuki! This is wonderful! Thank you so much!" She hugged him.

He died in inside a little bit. In a good way.

She went on a hunt throught the aisles. She went through Russia, America, Pakistan, China, Africa...it really was an interesting place Yuki thought to himself.

"Can you find an Ethnic dish you'd like to try Yuki?" Tohru asked while reading through some recipe ideas provided in each aisle.

It looks like Americans have a thing for mashed potatoes and gravy on Thanksgiving. It seemed pretty basic, but also very good. Yuki loved getting hot sweet potatoes on the street.

"Hmmmm...I would be making beef gravy, mashing yellow potatoes, butter, sour cream, chives, wow it sounds really easy...absolutely!" Tohru said. She started picking out all the ingredients.

"I think Pad Thai sounds really good. See?" She showed him a picture. He had actually had it before at a Thai restaraunt in his college town with Machi. He remembered Machi throwing all the tissues on the ground and pouring coke on the table on purpose. Ugh. He was so glad to be with Tohru right now.

"Oh yes, it's delicious, I've had it. You will love it." Yuki responded.

Then they went through the German aisle.

"Wow! Look at all these jams!" Tohru cried "There is so many of them! Apricot! Rhubarb? Wow!"

"They might be good with some of that homemade bread you're going to make" Yuki smiled.

"Oh yes! But which one!?" Tohru pondered.

Yuki remembered Tohru's favorite fruit. Strawberries. He was afraid to make a suggestion because she would probably think that's what he wanted, and she would choose it regardless if she wanted it or not.

"I think they all look good. You choose" Yuki smiled.

She chose strawberry.

They even found some shampoo from Pakistan that smelled really good. Like strawberries. Tohru loved it but commented that she should only use Shigure's money to buy food. Yuki threw it in the basket while she wasen't looking. Yuki wasen't going to abuse Shigure's money. He was going to pay for it himself, regardless if Tohru told him not to. He thought her hair would smell even more lovely than it already did with that shampoo.

Not that he wanted that fucking cat smelling it. Which he would be. They would probably share a bed in the Sohma guest house that night. Grrrrrrr. Yuki thought to himself he would probably even have to hear them have sex. Nonononononono he went paler than he already was. He walked down one of the other aisles looking interested in somthing so she wouldn't see him look so disturbed. He recovered himself.

He was with her now. Alone. He didn't want thoughts like that ruining his time with her. His time spent with her was so rare. Once she (shutter!) starting having babies with Kyo, he'd probably never get to spend time with her again, he thought to himself.

They searched around the market for way longer than they told Kyo and Shigure. Yuki forgotten that he had his phone turned off. Kyo had Tohru's cell because he was "investigating" it while she was gone.

Luckily for him, she didn't notice. That was the main reason he didn't go shopping with her. He needed some privacy to do his searching. See who Tohru was talking to...any guys. That sort of thing.

Kyo sat in Shigure's yard, leaning back against the house wall. He looked up to the sky. He had her phone in his hand. He felt like breaking it in half. Shigure was very worried, calling the other Sohma's to see if they where visiting with them. Nope.

"Where the hell did they go?" Kyo growled to himself.

She had some explaining to do.

 ******I based the gloabl market off of a place in real life that I love. That was fun to write about. I have to drive forever and a half to get there though! I've shopped there before and imagined Tohru running around shopping euphorically. I'm in my mid twenties, and yes, I think about those kinds of things. Lol. Anyways, plenty of more chapters to come, lots to happen.******


	7. Lay All Your Love On Me

******I don't own Fruits Basket or ABBA's music (Lay All Your Love on Me)******

Chapter 7 - Wasting Your Emotions

 _Don't go wasting your emotions, lay all your love on me._

After hours of hunting through the market, Yuki and Tohru paid at the checkout. As they put their groceries in his car, he realized the cold weather was on his side. He could easily leave the perishables inside for a while if Tohru wanted to take some time to go grab a bite to eat.

He convinced himself it would be a totally proper thing to do. This little lady was probably tired and hungry after such a long hunt through the exotic aisles. It would be rude of him to not think of her comfort. Plus, she was going to be doing almost all the cooking for their meal, as she had insisted.

She needed sometime to relax as well.

"Are you hungry?" Yuki asked. "It's a bit of a drive home, we haven't ate in a while, we could get somthing quick. My treat." He said unassumingly.

"You've treated me enough Yuki" she grinned.

Right on the spot, as if the heavens where shining on him, his stomach growled loudly.

"Oh wow...wow" Yuki thought to himself. Tohru couldn't turn him down now. She took people's grumbling stomachs very seriousely.

She immediately offered to pay for his meal.

"No" Yuki said politely.

He opened the passenger side door and guided her in.

"I know a good place, I'm paying." He said happily.

She sighed and smiled. "Well, we'll see about that, let's just get some food in your belly."

He took her to a little Chinese restaraunt nearby. He seemed to be craving crab rangoons nonstop these days. He ordered eight of them with a coke. Not very healthy, but he had faith that Tohru's cooking would heal him the next day.

Tohru got vegetable lo mein and hot jasmine tea with lemon.

"This is so much fun Yuki, and so unexpected!"

She gleamed as she took a careful sip on her hot tea.

Yuki smiled. He found himself using facial muscles that he had not used in while. He was always felt like smiling when she was near.

Then he mustered up some courage and took the conversation a bit out of his comfort zone.

"Tohru...are you happy? With you're new life? Are you happy living so far away?...Working at the kitchen at that school you mentioned..." Yuki asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

What he really wanted to ask was, "Are you happy with Kyo."

"Oh! Well, it's been two years, I guess I wouldn't really call it my "new" life, I um, I mean it took a good getting used too I guess. I didn't know a single soul when I moved there. Um...I love to cook. I guess the student's don't really enjoy my cooking there much because I have to follow certain guidelines. It's not really my cooking, I have to follow their menu, there's tons of spices I would love to add-"

She kept talking about the cooking, truley thinking he was actually asking her about whether she liked her job or not. He cared if she did,  
but he really wanted to know if she was happy overall.

He wanted to know if that fucking cat was treating her like shit.

"And Kyo..." she said suddenly, "It's really important to him that he learns the ways of how to run a Dojo. I really want him to be happy. It's his dream and I'm glad I can be there to support him. That's all that matters." she said with that weak smile she had been making lately when she mentioned him.

"Blagh!" Yuki thought to himself.

"What do you think of all that martial arts stuff? Does it bore you? Make you laugh?" Yuki couldn't believe himself for asking this.

"Oh no! It's very interesting! It's making him very strong and a good fighter!" Tohru responded quickely.

Yuki burst out laughing very loudly.

"Oh...oh...yes I guess that would make you laugh" she giggled, covered her mouth, and turned pink.

Yuki was still laughing. It was rare for him to laugh this much.

"Oh yeah, I could still kick that douchebag's ass with his constant training and my sitting on my ass eating crab rangoons." Yuki thought to himself. He wouldn't say THAT to to Tohru at least.

He felt like he already said too much. He felt like a jerk.

"Sorry, It's really none of my business". He said sheepishly.

"Oh no! It's important for friends to check up on eachother!"

He looked off to the side. Friends...yes that is probably all he ever would be to her.

But at least he had that, he thought to himself. At least I'm not estranged from her, always wondering how she is. At least I can enjoy her company.

He would have killed to have more alone time with her like this though.

"I guess we should head home soon." Tohru said worriedly. "I can't believe how I lost track of time, look how long it's been!" She said pointing to a clock with the Chinese zodiac by each number.

"Oh yeah, look the big hand is on Haru" Yuki said as he eyed the clock. The cow was next to the number 10. It was now 9:50 PM. It had been four hours when Tohru told them it was going to be a one hour trip.

"Hehe! You're right!" Tohru thought this was funnier than Yuki did, but he was glad she was laughing and not fretting about going home to that stupid cat.

Yuki sighed "Yeah, Shigure is probably fretting." Yuki wondered why had not called. Then he remembered his phone was off.

"Oh snap" Yuki turned his phone on to find 10 missed calls from Shigure, and 150 missed calls from Haru.

"Sounds about right..." Yuki rolled his eyes with an annoyed grin.

Yuki dialed Shigure and told them they'd be home soon. He figured he'd let Shigure tell Haru so Haru wouldn't try to make love to him over the phone.

Shigure let out a sigh and leaned back into his chair. To everyone's dismay, his robe was hanging open a little more than it should have been.

"Close that damn thing up!" Kyo screamed.

"I'm so relieved! Their safe! Oh Kyo, do you think they held hands while they shopped?" Shigure chanted.

Kyo got really bristly. "Shut up you damn dog."

Even though the curse had ended, they still called eachother by their past animal.

"Dogs...I miss how they used to howl to me all night" Shigure said sadly.

He continued "I miss how they would always show up on my doorstep, always come to me before anyone else in the room."

"You probably miss how much they used to hump you too" Kyo snarled.

"Oh yes! I miss that too!" Shigure giggled. "But humping Akito is more fun".

"Would you shut the hell up!?" Kyo screamed "Gross!"

Just then Tohru and Yuki came through the door. Kyo eyed Yuki, then got up and gave Tohru kissed Tohru on the mouth and looked at Yuki. It was obviousely for exibitionist purposes. He looked angry. Tohru felt confused. It wasen't really a loving kiss.

"Oh now who's being innapropriate?" Shigure teased.

"Yeah, no one wants to watch you stick your tongue down anyone's mouth" Yuki said deadpan.

Kyo snarled. "Where the hell where you guys, huh? What took so damn long!?"

"Yuki suggested we go to the Global Market! I got new ingredients, see!?" Tohru was trying to lighten the mood.

Kyo looked at Yuki with narrowed eyes. "Don't pull a stunt like that again you damn rat. Why should I trust your driving?  
Why the hell couldn't you just gone and got the same damn ingredients as always? That's all anyone wants anyways."

"Speak for yourself Kyo, I would love to try somthing new!" Shigure said excitedly while looking at Tohru.

"No on asked you. Screw this, I'm going out to run." Kyo turned and stormed out the door.

The three of them looked at eachother. Awkward silence.

Tohru took a deep breath and tried to look resilient. "Well, time to get ready for tommorow's meal!"

Shigure cheered and got up a little too quickely. Somthing caught his robe and he was suddenly running towards the kitchen stark naked. Not even underwear. They got a little too good of a view of the hair on his ass.

Yuki covered Tohru's eyes.

"Lets sanitize the kitchen first Tohru." Yuki said with a sigh.

 *******Sorry, couldn't resist. I always wondered if Shigure was really suppossed to be naked under those robes he always wore. Anyway,**  
 **more updates to come.********


	8. Don't Let Fire Rush To You're Head

**WARNING: If you're a Kyo lover, better not read this. Lol. Kyo reminds me of someone in real life that I can't stand. The guy I'm talking about is into martial arts (it's his job in fact) AND he has red hair! He's made my life really hard in the past few years...I think that is the only reason I don't make Kyo a good guy in this story. Again, please please don't read this if you like Kyo. Lol.**

 ***I don't own Fruits Basket***

Chapter 8- Don't Let Fire Rush to You're Head

It was time to eat. Yuki had helped Tohru get the kitchen ready. As for the cooking, he stood back. She was in her element (not trying to sound sexist here). The kitchen was her domain. The one place in her life where she felt dominant.

As usual, she made them a wonderful dinner, complete with exotic side dishes from their adventure to the Global Foods store.  
Yuki knew he would attack those dishes more than anyone else. Anything that reminded him of their time alone together was precious.

All the other post-cursed Sohma's started showing up at the door. Tohru was running back and forth frantically. Between getting their meal ready and hugging everyone ecstatically. Even awkward Hatori got a big bear hug from her. He seemed happier than ever himself, hugging her right back, in his usual "I'm too old to be touching this young girl" manner. Always the gentleman.

Shigure showed up with good ole Akito. Yuki felt determined not to appear frightened by her appearance. He wasen't really. He just wanted her to know that he wasen't afraid anymore. He didn't want to give any false impressions. Instead of looking at the ground like he used to, he looked at the other Sohma's, conversing with them. He never once looked at Akito the whole night.

Haru showed up with Rin. Haru announced that he would be sitting with Yuki at dinner.

"Don't you want to sit with Rin?" Yuki asked, unsurprised.

"She will sit on the other side of me. I want to be sandwhiched in between you both" Haru said with zero emotion.

"God help me" Yuki said with a frown.

Momiji ran around spastically hugging everyone. It was as if the spirit of the bunny never left him. He seemed the least changed. Except physically of course. He now finally looked his age. This made it more awkward for everyone when he hugged them without any warning.

He didn't hug Kyo or Akito. "I got myself a girlfriend you loser!" He stuck his tongue out at Kyo. Everyone was shocked by Momiji's first ever mean comment.

"Big deal bunnyfucker" Kyo snapped.

Yuki and Shigure laughed while everyone else seemed shocked.

Akito hissed somthing, but everyone ignored her. Momiji even tripped over her as he ran around carelessly.

"Shall I go dump you in the water barrel again to cool off?" Shigure asked the fuming Akito.

Akito stormed outside.

"Oh no, there she goes..." Tohru said with forced concern.

"Food'll taste better then" Kyo said.

"Tohru's food ALWAYS tastes good!" Momiji exclaimed.

"Alright, lets eat!" Shigure didn't seem too concerned about where his girlfriend went. It was typical Akito. He was used to it. She'd come back when she got hungry.

Kyo started ravaging the food.

"Kyo...please make sure there's enough for everyone" Tohru said politely with a smile.

"I just got done running. I need more than these guys." Kyo hissed.

"Oh okay!" Tohru said, her eyes cheerful.

Kyo took the entire dish of mashed potatoes and dumped them on his plate.

"What is this shit?" He eyed it for a second, then started shoving it in his mouth before Tohru could answer.

"It's mashed potatoes and gravy." Tohru said, "Yuki thought it would be good to try."

Kyo starting spitting it out back unto the dish. He slid the plate over to Yuki. "Here you can have it." Kyo said with an evil grin.

The whole dish was ruined.

Yuki wanted to kill him, but what else was new?

Everyone expected Yuki to pull out his wit and insult him.

"That's great Kyo" Yuki said with almost no emotion.

Everyone looked at Yuki. Except Kyo.

Kyo was too busy looking at Kagura's rear end, who was bent over tying her kitten shoes.

"Well...anyone want some Pad Thai?" Tohru asked.

Everyone hurried up and grabbed their share before Kyo would eat it all.

The mashed potatoes sat to the side, untouched.

Shigure started to say, "Tohru, I suppossed it would be safe for you to eat those potatoes. It's only Kyo's germs you'd be eating, which you probably get plenty of those all the-oompph!"

Hatori threw his hand over Shigure's mouth. "Not while we're eating" Hatori said quitely.

Ayame and Mine giggled. Yuki ignored the random kisses Ayame would blow his way when accidentally looked his way.

Kureno sat silently most of the dinner. He didn't want to be there, Yuki could tell. Arisa was there to make him more comfortable though. It made Tohru very happy to think she would share the Sohma last name soon. They where engaged to be married in 8 months.

Everyone seemed happy. Everyone had someone. Even Hatori's days frozen in snow had thawed with Maru.

"Where's Machi?" Haru finally asked.

"Off with her brother probably" Yuki said, not looking up.

Tohru kept her head down. She didn't look surprised.

Everyone except Kyo looked a little concerned. Yuki was the only one who didn't seem happy.

The still-single Kagura seemed happy too. She loved her job as a preschool teacher.

In fact, Kagura was glowing more than ever these days.

"I think I'm going to turn in the for the night" Yuki said. "I haven't been feeling to well. These midnight shifts I"ve been working have got my sleep schedule all screwed up. Thank you Tohru, it was a wonderful dinner." He smiled at her.

"I'll bring you some ginger tea, it will help you sleep!" Tohru said, sounding very concerned.

"No thank you, you worked so hard on this meal. Relax and enjoy it." Yuki got his coat and head towards the door.

"It's great seeing you guys again. I'll see you all tommorow." Yuki said politely as we walked out to go to the guest house.

Tohru slumped in her seat.

"I'm worried about him" Haru said, still staring at the door.

 *******Okay, that's all the energy I have for now. I've been writing for hours. I just finished a chapter on my FMA story as well. I need to go take a walk or somthing. If anyone out there is reading this then thanks for reading!*******


	9. Rub Until It Bleeds

**Chapter 9**

 **Rub Until It Bleeds**

 ***I don't own Fruits Basket. This is a bit of a naughty chapter. Just a bit. You've been warned. :-)***

Yuki walked back to the guest house. Each breath he took ended in steam from the cold. The amount of lack of sleep he was forcing on his body was almost inhumane.

Yet, he still didn't feel like sleeping. It felt almost like a crime to not take advantage of the darkness and sleep in on one of his nights off from his night job.

He imagined having Tohru lay next to him. He knew he would have no trouble sleeping then.

It was still early enough that most of the outer Sohma's where still awake. The lights in their houses where still on. He saw them through the windows. Laughing. Talking. Enjoying their meals and eachother's company, or so it appeared.

Who knew what really went on behind closed doors.

Tonight, everything looked like it was straight from the Hallmark channel. He, however, felt like he was in a Lifetime movie, with his crazy girlfriend and all.

Or perhaps EX-girlfriend. He could go for that. He didn't care.

Yuki knew he wouldn't have to be alone tonight. He could go back to Shigure's, but he really didn't want to deal with Akito when she returned. He could go back to Haru, but he didn't want to deal with Haru's advances on him. Plus, he probably wanted to shag Rin. Not that Haru wouldn't want him to join.

Yuki shuddered at the thought.

What he really wanted was to spend more time with Tohru. Alone. Cat-less.

Instead, he figured he would go back to the guest house, take a hot bath, and jack himself off to sleep.

He entered the guest house. No one was there yet. Yuki nodded at the receptionist and walked down the hall to his room. He knew that Tohru and Kyo where the room right adjacent to his.

Great.

His goal was to hopefully knock himself out to sleep so he wouldn't have to hear them. Hopefully Tohru would be too tired from the long day of cooking to do anything with that fucking cat.

Yuki threw off his clothes and drew a bath. The water was piping hot. Plus he didn't have to deal with any mysterious black gunk stuck to the bottom of the tub that his crazy girlfriend created.

That was always a plus.

As the water ran, he walked out to the kitchen stark naked. He opened the fridge. There was a ton of food to choose from. Yuki knew that the majority of this food would go to waste.

He never let food go to waste back in his apartment. He worked too hard for it, sacrificing nights of sleep. It was so wasteful of the Sohma's.

He opened a pantry and saw a bag of Dove dark chocolate. He grabbed a few pieces and went back to the bath. He noticed the closet had a plethora of different spa items.

Lavendar bubble bath, rose bath bombs, white gardenia salts, sparkly champagne shaped bubble bath bottles, all sorts of things.

Yuki didn't know the difference between any of them, so he grabbed the lavendar bubble bath. He had heard that lavendar helped people sleep.

All his life, he was treated like he was a woman. Boys back in his highschool lusted after him. People liked to dress him up in dresses. (He looked a little too good in them too), he liked small, nonfat vanilla lattes, he had long eyeslashes, so many girly things about him.

"Maybe that's what I am." Yuki thought to himself angrily. "I'm a girl. That's why Kyo won Tohru. Tohru doesn't like girls like that." Yuki slunk his body under the water up to his mouth.

After the bath he lay in bed with a bottle of red wine and turned on the large tv that was attached to the top of the ceiling. It felt so extravagent after two years of living in a usually trashed apartment.

He even had porn channels. He watched a few. None of them did anything for him. He knew the girls where faking it.

He turned the channel. Dragon Ball Z.

Not exactley what he wanted to jack off to.

Next channel. Pee Wee's playhouse. Uh, no.

He turned the channel again. A radio channel was playing PJ Harvey's "Rub Till It Bleeds".

" _Sweeeet baaabbee. Let me stroke it._ _Take, I give it."_

"Oooooohhhh yeah" He said giddely.

What would his former classmates think of him getting off to this music? It got him hot. He loved it.

"Some prince I am" he thought to himself.

Just what he needed to hear. He was actually starting to feel a false sense of wellness. After dealing with that stupid cat, he thought he would go days without sleep. This wasen't so bad.

It was probably the time he got to spend with Tohru. That would keep him in a better mood for the next few days, or whenever he would think about it.

After he got himself off, he fell asleep.

2:30 AM.

Clunk...clunk...clunk...clunk...squeak...squeak.

Yuki opened his eyes to the noise. He looked at the clock. Ugh.

It took a moment for him to register the noise that woke him. Oh no. No no no no no no...

He could tell it was coming from the room adjacent to his. Just what he wanted to avoid hearing.

He jumped up from his bed and immediately put on his clothes. He grabbed the keys to the room and burst out his door.

In the hallway, he couldn't avoid it. He heard it. The moaning.

A female moaning.

He couldn't resist listening for a little longer than he thought he wanted.

It was a very perverted peeping tom feel crawling all over him.

The moaning sounded awfully womanly. Not like sweet little Tohru's voice.

Then he heard Kyo say "Oh damn! Ugh! Yeah!"

Yuki gagged, covered his ears and ran down the hallway.

"Kyo made her a woman right? Guess she's going to start sounding like one." Yuki thought to himself furiously.

He couldn't stop hearing that moan in his head. Really, how could she sound like such a woman? Sure, she was techinically a woman, but this just sounded like a 40 year old woman in her sexual peak.

"Woaahhh Tohru..." Yuki's head was spinning as he walked far away from the guest house in the dark.

Everyone had gone to bed. No lights where on. He felt shocked and more alone than ever.

Where would he go? He could't go back knowing what had just happened there with his one and only.

Akito would likely be back by now. He wouldn't go to Shigures. He walked in that direction anyway.

Maybe she wouldn't come back the rest of the night. Maybe Shigure would be sitting on the porch having a very early morning smoke as he so often did.

That novelist had a sleep schedule all his own.

Yuki felt himself calming down. His anger was slowly turning to a deep depression. At least he got about 5 hours of sleep.

"Yuki?"

He looked up to the sweet voice that said his name.

There she was.

"T-T-T-Tohru!?" Yuki was at a loss for words.

"Are you okay?" Tohru asked concerned. She certainly didn't look like she had just had sex.

She looked more like she had been cooking for hours, waiting on people hand and foot. Which is exactly what she did.

Yuki was speechless, his lower lip felt like it was going to fall to the floor.

Who was Kyo fucking back at the guest house?

He had only been away from the guest house for about 5 minutes. There was no way that was her back there.

Yuki felt a sense of dread fill him. How could that fucking cat do this behind her back? How?

Yuki realized he was staring awkwardly at Tohru.

The wind blew from her direction and he could smell the sweet rose strawberry scent of her hair.

Oh Tohru...sweet Tohru.

 ***Hello anyone who is reading this story! Thanks for reading. I'm having a ball writing it. And...well I don't have much more to say except that I hope to update this story at least weekly. I have to work on it around my work schedule. Have a nice day!***


	10. The Sun in Your Eyes

***I don't own Fruits Basket**

 **Chapter 10**

 **The Sun in Your Eyes**

Tohru walked closer to Yuki.

She looked concerned and then smiled "Where are you going at this hour Yuki? I just stayed later to clean. Just finally got done. I'm heading back to the guest house."

"I...I...just needed a walk. Some fresh air." Yuki choked.

She looked concerned again "Yuki, you don't look well. You're flushed. Let's go back and I'll make you fresh ginger tea."

"No! No...You've done too much today. You need to sleep." Yuki said in a bewildered tone.

"I think you need to go to bed too. Get some rest. Let's walk back together!" Tohru said as she grabbed his hand.

Yuki was in total shock. He didn't know what to do. Should he tell her? Was he a bad friend if he didn't? Should he just walk back with her and be there for her when she found out?

It was better for her to see for herself, he decided.

"Uh-let's...let's run! Like we did when we where younger!" Yuki said, trying to sound playful. He wanted to get back in time for Tohru to catch Kyo in action. Then he felt bad. He didn't want to hurt her...he did want Kyo to get lost...but he didn't want to see any pain in her eyes.

But she HAD to find out. The last thing sweet little Tohru needed was some STD from whatever floosie Kyo was screwing.

"Oh...um I don't think that's such a good idea Yuki, you really don't look like you feel well."

"Hehe guess you're right" Yuki felt like an idiot. A very freaked out idiot.

Yuki was a little relieved he could walk her back. The last thing a cute girl like her should be doing is walking around in the dark at 3 in the morning.

Then he finally noticed she was holding his hand.

He felt his insides warm. Being alone with her in the dark, he felt a strange mix of emotions.

The five minute walk back felt like a haze. He tried to focus on the warmth of her hand and her sweet voice, but he felt incredibly nervous as to whether or not they would catch Kyo.

If not, he decided he would have to tell her. That scared him.

When they arrived back at the guest house, low and behold, the action was still happening. It sounded like Kyo was having quite a sex escapade with the mystery woman.

"Ahhh!...uuuuuhhhh!...oooh...unh!" a female voice crooned.

"FUCK...YEAH!" Kyo so clearly screamed.

Tohru's eyes looked blank.

It was obvious the noise was coming from behind her and Kyo's door. Yuki looked at her, tightening his grip on her hand.

Her palms became very sweaty, as did his.

Tohru broke her grasp from his hand.

"So Yuki, shall we go to the kitchen and make some tea? I have plenty of energy left, I think I would like some too." She had a very dispirited, false smile on her face. Her voice shook.

Yuki's mouth hung open, eyes wide.

She knew.

She kept her head turned from Yuki, as if she didn't want him to see her.

But she wasen't crying. He was almost sure of that.

That perhaps, was the worst part of all.

Yuki was speechless. He followed her to the kitchen without a word. He needed some time to think about what to say.

He watched her mince the ginger.

"This will help you so much Yuki. You will feel so much better, there is nothing more healing than fresh ginger tea." She started to hum.

"What the hell is she doing? How can she just ignore this?" Yuki thought frantically to himself.

She came over to the table where Yuki was sitting and set down the pot.

She started to pour him a cup.

Yuki stopped her hand with his own.

"Tohru...are you okay? Please, please if anything is wrong, I want you to talk to me about it. It may not be any of my business,  
but if anyone...anyone is hurting you, I want to know. I only want to see you safe. Please don't deny any problems...I know there is a problem here...just please. Please I am _so_ worried about you!" Yuki's voice was shaking.

He never felt so passionate and so angry in his life. He wanted to hold her so badly, stroke her hair and make her feel loved.

But it wasen't his place.

Because in her mind, she belonged to that fucking cat.

"Oh Yuki...you worry too much!" She said with that fake smile.

"Tohru! The noises...right now...I don't know how to go about this...I-" Yuki was cut off as a familiar woman walked into the kitchen.

"Oh! Tohru! Yuki!" said the female with a glowing face. She looked like she had just been running, or somthing. She was stuffing somthing frantically into her cat shaped purse.

"Oh Kagura. Hello." Tohru replied in a plastic tone.

Yuki just stared at her. No words.

"I-uh I was just getting some fresh air. I just got back, and uh, I thought I'd come in here and get somthing to drink. Hehe!"  
Kagura marched to the water faucet as if she where on a mission.

"Where's Kyo!? She asked overly enthusiastically.

"Where did you last see him a minute ago?" Yuki replied angrily.

Kagura pretended to look confused. She grabbed her phone out of her cat purse and exclaimed "Oh! I'm late for somthing, I gotta go great to see you guys! Bye!"

So that would explain the womanly moaning, Yuki said under his breath.

How could Kyo do this? He pushed Kagura away for so long, claiming he didn't love her. Didn't want anything to do with her.  
And now that he had Tohru, he had to go and stick his dick in Kagura.

Guess he got bored, Yuki thought to himself.

Yuki put his hand on Tohru's.

Words where not needed. Yuki knew she knew.

"Tohru. I am here for you. Don't ever think that you can't come to me for help. You deserve better. You deserve everything in life. Don't throw your life away on him" Yuki put his forhead to hers and closed his eyes.

She didn't say a word. She kept looking down at her cup.

Screw the rules of her being taken. He started to stroke her hair.

"This tea is very good, drink it while it's hot Yuki." She said, her eyes now closed.

They sat in the kitchen for an hour, not saying a word. It was 4:30 in the morning when they both fell alseep with their heads down on the table.

8:00 AM

Yuki stirred and lifted his very, very sore neck.

Tohru was still sleeping, most definitely uncomfortably at the table.

He picked her up, luckily without waking her.

He noticed only Kureno was in the kitchen, watching them with big eyes.

"Uh, hey Kureno. We where visiting last night and we fell alseep. No big deal. I'm gonna put her somewhere more comfortable." Yuki walked away as quick as he could without waking her.

That was typical of the Rooster. Even if Kureno was no longer possessed with the spirit of the Rooster, he still held on to some of the traits of the bird.

One of them being an early riser. He had probably been up since 6. Watching them.

Yuki hoped Kureno wouldn't be as loud as a rooster when it came to blabbing to everybody about seeing the two of them together.

Yuki decided not to worry much about it. The only one who needed to worry was Kyo.

Yuki didn't know what he was going to do to him.

He decided to take her to his room. Put her on his bed.

Then he was going to have a talk with Kyo, alone.

Yuki put her to bed, then walked across to Kyo's room.

He didn't want to wake Tohru, so he texted Kyo, "Get your piece of shit ass up and meet me in the backyard. I wanna see if you can kick my ass yet. For old time's sake."

Yuki walked out to the backyard and waited.

It didn't take longer than 5 minutes for Kyo to show up.

"What's this? You want me to kick your ass? The curse is over, I don't really care about whomping your girly ass much anymore. Your pretty pointless now. Besides, in the end, I think we both know that I won." Kyo said snarkily.

Yuki stared at him. That's all he felt like he was doing lately, staring at people.

"What? You wanna go or what? Let's get this over with!?" Kyo snapped.

"What I want to know, is why you would cheat on that goddess of a girlfriend you have" Yuki said in his calm, level voice.

Kyo narrowed his eyes and smiled.

"It's only cheating if you get caught, fucking rat."

"You've been caught" Yuki said quietly.

"She knows Kyo. She knows. She just won't say it. We heard you last night. And I have a feeling that wasen't the first time she heard you. You are such a piece of shit."

"Ah, your just jealous. I know you've got a little crush on her, rat fuck!"

Kyo lunged at him, and as usual, he missed.

Yuki resurrected his rat like reflexes and hit Kyo sharply in the stomach.

Kyo lay on the ground, rolled up in a ball, wincing from the pain.

"That didn't take long." Yuki said once more calm. "You can train, and train. I still beat you. Kyo, I eat fried crab rangoons, I drink sugary coffee. I don't train at all anymore. I STILL beat you."

"Yes, you did win Tohru. But until the day she can stand up for herself and leave your cheating ass, only then will you see that you never really won. Neither of us have."

Yuki looked up and seen Kureno watching them with big eyes, eating out of a bag of chips.

Yuki sighed. "Kureno...don't you have anything better to do?"

"No this is pretty much the best thing to be doing right now." Kureno said with little emotion.

"Uh huh. Why don't you go get Kyo here an ice pack or somthing. He won't be moving around much for a while. His cock needs a rest anyway." Yuki walked away.

Kureno went over by Kyo's side. "Ya okay man? What's this about your cock? I used to be a cock, huhuhuh."

Kureno made a joke.

He chomped on his chips over Kyo's face, getting crumbs all over his eyes.

"Fucking!...bird!...get the...hell...out of here!" Kyo choked through the pain in his stomach.

 ***That's all I have energy for today. That was fun. It's always fun to write. What will happen next? I have yet to think about it. I'll think about it at work tonight. Chow!***


	11. Capacity to Give Him All He Needs

***I do not own Fruits Basket**

 **Chapter 11**

 **Capacity to Give Him All He Needs**

After punching Kyo, Yuki decided to walk to a nearby shop to get Tohru a present. He wanted her to feel special after the night before. It was probably pointless, but he wanted to do somthing special for her.

After all, it's exactly what she would do for him.

He decided to get her some chocolate.

"Women love chocolate, don't they?" he thought to himself.

He got her dark chocolate with sea salt caramel filling.

When he arrived back at the guesthouse, Kyo was gone. Yuki figured he was off fuming somewhere, getting medical attention, or perhaps looking for him.

Yuki didn't care, he was just curious to see if Tohru was still in his room sleeping.

She was there, but she wasen't sleeping.

The slight elation Yuki was feeling plummetted as he walked into his room.

Tohru had taken to chugging the wine from the cabinets that the Sohma's so kindly provided.

Yuki was pretty sure that Tohru had never been a drinker, but who knows what habits she picked up since being with Kyo.

"Oh Yuki! *hic!* You're back!"

"Oh no...Tohru" Yuki smacked his forhead.

"It's okay Yuki! I'm feeling alot better!"

She stumbled onto the ground as she tried to run toward him. Yuki hurried over and helped her stand up.

"Yuki?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think I'm pretty?"

"Uh-um...well yes, you look lovely. You always do." Yuki blushed and looked away.

"Kyo doesn't think I'm pretty."

"Hey Tohru" Yuki looked back at her intensley.

"Yes? *hic!*" Tohru smiled

"Kyo is a piece of shit. Your boyfriend is pansy. I kicked his ass this morning."

Yuki couldn't believe what just came out of his mouth. Perhaps he only felt so bold to say it since she was so intoxicated.

"Oooohhh no! Oh my! He'll need some tea! *hic!*" Then she giggled a little.

Yuki gave her a big smile as he set her on the bed.

"I wouldn't worry about that Tohru. He'll be fine. Why don't you lay down for a while? You've had too much to drink."

"Okay, I will. _With you."_ She wrapped her arms around Yuki's neck as she tried to lay back with him.

Yuki pulled back up with her arms still around his neck.

"Yuuuki! What's wrong!? Don't you want to keep me warm?"

"Oh man she is gone" Yuki thought to himself

"I'll get you some more covers if you're cold." Yuki said uncomfortably.

"No. I need you. Your so skin is _so_ warm." Tohru purred as she burrowed her face into his neck.

Yuki felt himself get hard.

He needed to get out of there before he did somthing he would regret.

"Tohru...you're not yourself right now. It's the wine talking, lets talk later when your feeling better."

Then she started to kiss him on the lips.

This was so not the Tohru that Yuki ever knew.

He felt like he was being pulled underwater, suffocating in her kiss. But in a very good way.

She was a sloppy kisser when she drank. It felt like she was licking at his lips like a dog. She pried with her tongue trying to french kiss him. Finally he opened his mouth to let her in. He didn't mind the taste and smell of the wine.

Then his senses returned. He broke the kiss.

"Tohru, no-this isen't right"

He sounded so cliche.

He broke apart from her and frantically grabbed some extra covers from the closet and threw them over her.

Then he went to the liquor cabinet, locked it and stuck the key in his pocket.

He looked back at Tohru, once again unconscious in his bed.

"Uhhhh...Kyo...no...no" She cried softly in her sleep.

"That bastard." Yuki growled under his breath.

He couldn't believe what just happened. He could still taste the wine from her mouth. Her tongue had been in his mouth...

If only, if only that would have happened while she was sober and not upset.

It was like a perverse enactment of the many daydreams he had about her.

He decided she would probably be out for a while.

He needed a shower. A very, very cold shower.

He went to the bathroom and ripped off his clothes.

He got himself off and then climbed into the shower letting the cold water run over him.

It worked. He put his clothes on quickely and went into the living room. He saw the chocolates he had bought Tohru on the table.  
He had forgotten about them.

He got a piece of paper and wrote "Eat these and feel better" and taped it to the box of chocolates.  
He wasen't sure if she should eat chocolates with a hangover. He'd stay with her until she woke to decide if she should eat them.

He sat back in his chair as she slept in his bed.

He was amazed at seeing Tohru so, what's the word?

"Horny" he whispered to himself.

He always figured that she underneath had urges like almost everyone. She just always seemed so innocent and pure. Good at hiding it.

To think she had done the deed with her cousin.

Thats right, she wasen't so pure anymore, he thought to himself.

Damn that cat for tainting her.

A few hours past. Yuki did nothing but sit there and reflect. He wanted to make sure she was okay. Kyo never came by calling for her.  
He probably didn't care where she was.

She finally woke.

"Owwww" she put her hand on her forhead.

"You had a little too much. I think I should make you some ginger tea this time" Yuki got up and started to prepare it for her.

Normally she would jump up and demand that he relax while she make the tea. She didn't. She must have felt pretty bad.

As he finished making the tea he poured her a cup and brought it to her.

"Thank you so much." She smiled

Then reality hit her. What was she doing in Yuki's bed?

"Uh! Kyo!? Uh-where? uh-"

Yuki cut her off

"I'm sorry Tohru. We fell asleep at the table last night when we where talking. I didn't know where else to carry you. Kyo was...occupied last night. Didn't want to bother him. I knew you'd be more comfortable here"

Then he felt bad for mentioning Kyo.

"Oh yes...that's right. Thank you Yuki. You're a good friend." She looked sad.

"I'm sorry..." Yuki looked to the ground.

She didn't seem to remember what she did with him hours before. Thank god.

"No it's okay...things have been a little rough lately. He needs a break from me." She finally frowned.

Yuki put his arm around her. It appeared she was finally ready to talk.

"I love him Yuki. I love him so much" she started to tear up.

"How could you love him?"

"I know you've never liked him. But I just, I just can't explain it! I just need to try harder! Mom always told me to do my best. I don't think I have!"

"Tohru. You shouldn't have to try at all. She also told you to just be yourself right? Kyo should love you for who you are.  
If he doesn't, then it's not meant to be. He's not worth the pain."

He put his forhead to hers and nuzzled her. Then he kissed the top of her head.

"Yuki-I can't. I love him! I can't lose him!"

Tohru burst out into tears.

Yuki looked away uncomfortably, out the window.

He saw Kyo. Kyo, who was sitting on a bench next to Kagura, with his arm on her leg. Rubbing it up and down. Kagura rubbed his stomach where Yuki had punched him. He winced, then looked at her lustfully. He said somthing.  
Kagura laughed flirtatiously.

Kyo looked around, as if to see if anyone was looking.

"Damn him"

 ***Whew! That's all I have for today. Thanks for reading!***


	12. Turn Me On With Your Electric Feel

***I don't own Fruits Basket or any of the music mentioned in this chapter.**

 **Chapter 12**

 **Turn Me On With Your Electric Feel**

Thanksgiving break had ended. Yuki got into his car alone.

He looked out his window at everyone getting in their cars or heading to the nearest bus station to leave.

It had never hurt him so much to leave the Sohma estate before this day.

He saw Tohru walking with Kyo as they where headed to the direction of the bus station.

Tohru caught sight of Yuki and motioned to Kyo to hold. She ran towards him as he pulled down his window.

Both Yuki and Tohru breathed steam into the cold air.

"Yuki! I just wanted to say sorry about earlier. I just wasen't thinking clearly...Oh! I never thanked you for the tea either! I just want you to know, you're a great friend! I really enjoyed going to the global market! I'm sorry you didn't get any of those mashed potatoes-"

Yuki cut her off.

"It's okay Tohru. My only worry is about you." Yuki held his hand through the window opening to touch her cheek.

He didn't care that Kyo was watching.

Kyo seen him do it, and he didn't seem to care as much as a boyfriend should either.

Tohru stepped back from his caress. Yuki felt himself shrink into the carseat.

"I'm okay! Really! I..."

"Tohru! Come on we don't have all damn day!" Kyo screamed.

"Listen to me Tohru, if he ever, EVER lays a finger on you, call me. I don't care what time of the day it is, call me." Yuki then reached into his pocket.

"Oh! Is that?...a key?" Yuki handed the key to her.

"Yes. It's the spare key to my apartment. If you need a place to run to and you can't get ahold of me, don't hesitate to come stay with me."

"Oh Yuki...you're very kind. It's just...I know he loves me...I..."

"TOHRU HURRY THE HELL UP! QUIT TALKING TO THAT DIRTY FUCKING RAT!"

Yuki cringed at the sound of Kyo's voice. He couldn't stand him talking to her like that.

"...Thank you Yuki. I'll see you at Christmas break." Tohru walked away with her head down.

Yuki watched her, his car idling.

He wanted to see every last second of her that he could. Like she said, it would be almost a month before he got to see her again. Hopefully she would be okay until then.

Time for some metal.

Yuki got out a old Rammstein cd and blasted away to "Sonne".

He loved some metal now and then. This time, he wasen't feeling it.

No, he was feeling somthing else. Somthing he had not felt in a while.

Tohru. He saw a side of her he never saw before.

He got to share some heat with her.

He was feeling somthing a little different now. Maybe now wasen't the time for metal. That was for when he thought of Kyo fucking her.

This time Yuki got a little taste of heaven.

He pulled to the side before entering the interstate, got out his phone and Youtubed MGMT, and turned it on full blast.

She did indeed turn him on with her electric feel.

*At the bus station*

"What the hell is that?" Kyo snarled at Tohru.

"Chocolates from Yuki" Tohru smiled gently.

"Oh really?" Kyo grabbed the box from her.

"Oh! Um-yes! I wasen't feel well earlier so he got me some, I-"

Kyo threw the box across the station.

"You don't need to be eatin' any dirty rat shit"

"Oh...okay" Tohru slunk back into the bench in which they sat.

She slowly inched her hand towards his.

She slowly wrapped her hand around his palm.

He lifted his hand away from hers to wipe snot from his nose.

"I'll be back. I'm gettin' a Coke. This waitin' for the bus shit is making me thirsty."

Tohru waited until he was well out of sight.

She ran to the other side of the station where he had thrown the chocolates. Luckily no one had grabbed them.

She took one out, and stuffed the rest in her pocket.

She unwrapped the sea salt chocolate and popped it in her mouth.

She closed her eyes and smiled.

It was very good chocolate.

Yuki glided down the amazingly empty interstate.

His emotions where so out of whack.

He got to kiss Tohru. A sloppy kiss it was...but still _a kiss._

Then again, Tohru would probably catch an STD while she fucked Kyo that night.

Kyo was cheating on Tohru...and she is STILL with him, smiling threw it all.

The thought of going back to his college town home made him feel uneasy. He wasen't ready to leave her. Thank the heavens Christmas break was only a month away.

Yuki's head started to spin. Time for a break from driving.

He programmed his GPS to get him to the nearest place that served coffee.

The closest cafe was too far, so gas station coffee it was.

He got vanilla flavored cappuchino. Perfect for a cold day.

Then he got a text. From Machi.

In all caps, "YOU CHEATING PIECE OF SHIT"

Oh great.

Yuki put his phone down and took a nice big gulp of his delicious coffee.

It was very good coffee.

**********************************************************  
 **Sorry this was a very short, and probably not a very entertaining chapter. I had not uploaded one in a while because I've been so busy. I would work longer on this, but I have to get ready for work now. I'm already running behind as it is!**  
 **Anyways, I'm still working on this and I plan to continue working on the FMA fanfic as well. I would like to write another, hopefully longer chapter for this this week sometime.**

 ********It's been like a year since I've updated! Sorry to anyone who kept up with this! My laptop has sort of gone caput and I've been busy with things...but then I heard about this whole Fruits Basket anime revival thing with Funimation. I can't believe it's happening. If you would have told me this was going to happen last year when I started this fic, I would have never believed it. Crazy. Now I'll watch the whole Machi and Yuki shit go down on screen. Bleh. Well anyways, I hope to finish this did if I can figure out my laptop situation!*******


	13. Who Will Stop the Rain?

Chapter 13: Who Will Stop the Rain?

Yuki pulled into the driveway of his apartment. The windows where broken.

Machi had some explaining to do to.

Broken glass was shattered all over the floor. Yuki had seen many things thrown around his apartment since he'd been with Machi, but this was a first.

Yuki heard shuffling in the bathroom.

"Machi?"

No answer.

"Listen, I don't know what you heard, but -"

BAM!

Suddenly the bathroom door swept open. Yuki expected Machi to come out throwing punches. Yuki suddenly locked eyes with not Machi,  
but a man. A large man. He jumped towards Yuki.

Yuki, never the type to freeze or hesistate, immediatly ran for the nearest window and swiftly jumped out, cutting his arm only a little on the broken glass.  
Yuki ran down the street in sheer terror. The days with Akito did not match the fear he felt now. The adrenaline ran through his entire body. He hovered in an alley, shaking uncontrollably.

"The...what the fuck..." Yuki choked.

His car. What would the intruder do to his car?

Yuki got out his cell and called Machi. She answered.

"Machi, where are you? Don't go back to my apartment some psycho broke in!"

"I'm at school Yuki."

There was no emotion in her voice, no shock.

"Call the cops and report the man you moron."

"Fine Machi"

Yuki hung up.

Yuki called the cops they escorted him back to the apartment. The man was gone. The detective showed up soon after and collected what evidence he could.

They told Yuki not to worry. They said the man wouldn't be back. He had not done anything to his car either. They got a nearby shop to temporarily patch wooden planks over his windows.

The intruder stole what cash he could find in the apartment, which wasen't much. Some bank statements where left visible on the counter. Yuki shuddered at the thought of the intruder seeing them. Yuki would go to the bank first thing in the morning to have his account numbers changed. What was even more alarming to Yuki was that his name was platered all over his mail. This damn freak knows not only his addresss but his full name. Yuki felt a fear he never felt before.

He wasen't so sure he wanted glass windows again, but that was up to his landlord, who would of course want windows.

Yuki felt trapped. How was he suppossed to the sleep there during the day afer his night shifts now? It was hard enough sleeping during the day!

After the cops and detective left, Machi showed up.

"Cheating fuck."

"Machi, I don't know what you heard but just can it. We have a bigger problem right now. If they find this guy I'm going to get subpoenaed and might have to testify against him in court. What if he comes back?"

"That's your problem Yuki. If you had not cheated on me, I wouldn't have broken your windows."

Yuki's eyes hazed over.

"What?"

"You heard me."

Machi had made his home an easy target for the intruder.

"I can do better than her."

"Machi, just who the hell have you been talking to?"

"That rooster guy."

Kureno...

"Uh huh. I see. Well guess what Machi, Tohru belong to Kyo. She doesn't want me. I don't want you. It's over."

Machi walked over to Yuki with a blank expression.

"Oh really? Will I have to chase you around to pay child support then?"

She held out a positive pregnancy test.

"Machi, stop lying. You're on the pill and we use condoms. It's highly unlikely. I don't believe you."

Yuki felt like he had used up all of his adrenaline for the day. He felt strangely tired.

"Did you see me take that pill everyday? Did you see me poke holes in the condoms?" Machi said in monotone.

Yuki stared in disbelief. Had she really poked holes in the condoms?

Machi's eyes narrowed as she got down on her knees.

She pulled Yuki's pants down. Yuki was in a haze. He lost sense of time, everything was spinning.

"I can do better than her."

As Machi tried to go down on Yuki, he snapped back to reality and attempted to back away.

Machi bit him where it hurt. Yuki screamed and lay on the floor in agony.

"If you won't use it on me, you won't use it on her."

Machi pulled down her pants and pissed on a pregnancy test stick. Yuki lay on the floor whimpering. She waited a few minutes and showed him the result.

"I think I will go with you to the Sohma Christmas next month Yuki".

Machi walked out the door, leaving Yuki laying on the floor, vulnerable.

Yuki turned his head towards the window. Outside he saw the tips of trees blowing in the wind. He heard children laughing on the street.

How could it be so peaceful out there?

Then he remembered that he could have had condomless sex with Machi all along. For some reason, that was the only thing he could think about at that moment.

***********************************************************  
It's been almost two years since I've last worked on this fic! I still haven't been able to watch the new Fruits Basket yet.  
It seems so crazy to me...when I started this fic I thought Fruit Basket's heyday was long over! I felt like I was entering a desert of longgone fanfictions, from back when the show aired in the early 2000's. I have watched about two episodes of the new one.  
I'm a little disappointed that Shigure doesn't sound quite the same. I miss his silliness. It's beautiful though, I must say.

Is anyone still reading this? Please comment, I would really like to know. Well, I hope your day is going well. Things are really hard right now for me. Stuff has happened and I'm fighting some demons right now. I feel a bit scared and I am just trying to take each day as it comes. Creative outlets are important right now.

I've been wearing alot of peach colored shirts, eating fun shaved ice, binging on McDonalds (which might be okay since I've been underwieght), and listening to quality music like Pink Floyd. It's important to give into the things you like, as long as no one gets hurt.

Of course, eat enough McDonalds and shaved ice and you will hurt yourself I suppose.


End file.
